


A Haven For Beasts

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, But with two beasts, Dragon Ryuji, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Werewolf Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Goro is a wolf shapeshifter, who lived alone in an abandoned mansion until another person like him—a dragon shapeshifter named Ryuji—came to his door, seeking shelter. It doesn't take long for them to form a bond, which only grows stronger as they spend more time together, and learn more about each other.However, as their friendship grows, so does their fear of rejection, since both of them did things in the past that they still regret.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	A Haven For Beasts

Goro was used to the loneliness.

Despite his young age, he had been banned from his clan of wolf shapeshifters almost two years before, marked as a pariah by his own father, who named him guilty of a crime that he ordered Goro to commit. With the promise of a quick death if he ever stepped inside their territory again, Goro had no choice but to leave everything behind and try to start anew somewhere else—which was easier said than done for someone like him.

It wasn’t difficult for him to keep his human appearance most of the time. However, the mystic power of the full moon revealed his true form regardless of his will, so he knew it wouldn’t be safe to spend much time in a human city. The last thing he needed was to become a target for more people.

After months of aimless wandering, he finally found that place. It seemed to have been a noble estate many decades before, but now it was nothing but a ruin of its former glory. The main building was dark and mostly covered in dust and spiderwebs, with the exception of the few rooms Goro used: one bedroom, the kitchen, and the library. Outside, there was a smaller building—probably where the servants used to live—and a shed with a small collection of gardening tools; the plants had overgrown, turning the garden into something closer to a small forest. Goro also neglected most of it, only paying good attention to the vegetables and herbs in the greenhouse, which he used both to feed himself and to sell at the closest town for a reasonable price, that allowed him to pay for food, clothes, and an occasional new book for his small, but growing collection.

It was an uneventful life, but still much better than he ever hoped it would be, especially after his exile. The burning anger from that betrayal still bothered him from time to time, but Goro could feel it growing colder as the days came and passed away. His sorrow slowly turned into indifference, and his rage, into a dull pain in his chest, that, sometimes, kept him from falling asleep. He hoped that, someday, it would finally disappear for good.

It was a night in the middle of winter, with enough snow to cover half of his boots, when Goro faced the first intruder in that place. He first noticed them while passing by the window of his bedroom, on the second floor: a hooded figure, jumping the rusty gates outside with surprising ease, then cautiously looking around. Goro’s heart jumped inside his chest: he knew he could easily defeat a human in his beast form, but… Honestly, the idea of killing again was enough to make his stomach turn.

But what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t let the intruder leave after seeing him… If they told the others about that place, the peace Goro appreciated so much could come to an end. Still unsure of what to do, he carefully walked downstairs, intending to lock the door in an attempt to keep the intruder from getting inside. He was too late, however, stopping at the top of the stairs in time to see the person opening the door only enough to get inside, closing it again behind their back.

Goro waited in silence, watching the person as they moved closer to the wall, leaning their back against it, taking some loud, deep breaths, rubbing their own arms to warm themself. They seemed to believe they were alone, and Goro silently thanked for that: it gave him more time to decide what to do.

After a few minutes, the intruder moved again, slowly making their way to the kitchen. It crossed Goro’s mind that he didn’t make any effort to hide his food, and that the plates and silverware he had used just a few hours earlier were still on the table. He swiftly made his way downstairs, taken by a rush of adrenaline: if that person refused to reason with him, then he had no other choice but to get rid of them and hope that no one knew where they had gone to.

Before he could make his way to the kitchen, however, the sound of hasty steps coming out of it made him jump back and hide behind a stone column. He was quick and silent, but the person came to a halt meters away from where he was.

“Who’s there?” they asked in a low, cautious whisper.

Goro quietly clicked his tongue, then stepped away from the column, facing the intruder.

“I should be the one asking that,” he said in a serious tone. “I live here, you’re the one who is trespassing.”

He didn’t expect his words to make that person seem taken aback, but they did.

“I thought… this place was abandoned…,” they muttered.

“It isn’t,” retorted Goro. “Now leave, or I’ll be forced to defend myself and my home.”

The person sighed, then reached for their worn-out hood, lowering it to reveal their face. It was a young man around Goro’s age, with unusual bright blond hair and golden eyes. It crossed Goro’s mind that he had never seen humans with eyes like those, but such a thought was soon buried again by his worries and the person’s following words.

“I don’t wanna fight you,” he said in a slow, calm voice. “I really thought no one lived here.”

Goro believed he was being honest, especially given how isolated that place was. However, it didn’t make the situation any less complicated for him. He observed the other in silence, thinking.

“I won’t cause you any problem…” proceeded the stranger. “So, please… lemme stay here tonight.”

Only then Goro noticed a bloodstain on his left sleeve, and the dry trails of blood on his hand and the side of his head.

“Are you wounded?” he asked, surprised.

The intruder glanced at his injured arm, pulling his sleeve to cover his hand as he continued.

“It’s fine… I just need some rest.”

But Goro couldn’t simply ignore something like that.

“Did you fight someone on your way here?” he asked, concerned.

“I…”

The intruder hesitated, and Goro took a step in his direction.

“Did you bring them to this place?” he questioned in a louder voice.

The change in Goro’s tone made the stranger slightly widen his eyes, taking a step back.

“It was far from here!” he said. “They don’t know where I—”

But Goro wasn’t willing to hear an explanation, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Get out of here before whoever you’re talking about comes after you,” he said in a contained whisper.

The intruder took another step back.

“I can’t…” He shook his head. “I need to rest before I—”

“Leave,” Goro interrupted him.

“I can’t!”

“I’m warning you. Leave.”

His adamant response made the intruder grit his teeth, clearly anxious.

“Just one night,” he pleaded. “I swear they don’t know where I went!”

Goro let out a heavy sigh. He had hoped things wouldn’t come to that point.

“This was your last chance,” he muttered.

He closed his eyes, awakening that cluster of magic and power inside himself. His form changed into a hybrid between a human and a wolf, with sharp animal claws and fangs, and a coat of thick light-brown fur. He could feel the seam of his shirt and pants bursting open, and hoped that they weren’t damaged beyond repair. The stranger widened his eyes in shock.

“What the—”

Now that he had seem Goro in that form, he couldn’t let him leave. He roared at the stranger, raising his claws and jumping at him.

“Wait! I—” The intruder’s words were cut by Goro’s claws, which he managed to avoid at the last moment. “Shit…!”

His reflexes were above average, to be able to escape from that attack. However, Goro knew it was just a matter of time until the intruder’s luck faltered. He kept attacking with impressive agility, while the stranger retreated, avoiding his claws. As his back got closer to the back wall, he narrowed his eyes at Goro.

“You didn’t give me any choice,” he muttered.

He swiftly took off his mantle, revealing torn and tattered clothes underneath it. Goro, who was ready to put an end to that situation, froze in place when the intruder took a deep breath, and his body also changed form, being partially covered by golden scales. A pair of golden wings and brown horns grew from his body, that now was a hybrid between a human and a dragon. He opened his wings, jumping over Goro and landing on the other side. He then faced Goro, growling as his scales started to glisten like lightning. Instead of attacking him, Goro quickly raised his paws.

“Stop!” he asked in a hoarse, bestial voice.

Probably surprised by that sudden change, the dragon did as Goro said, staring confused at him. Goro changed back into his human form, feeling his heart racing inside his chest.

“You… you’re a shapeshifter too…?” he mumbled.

Goro couldn’t hide the astonishment in his voice. The dragon watched him, cautious.

“Yeah,” he finally answered.

“Is that why they’re after you?” asked Goro.

The dragon scoffed at that question, changing back to his human form as well.

“What made you guess?” he asked with a humorless grin.

Once again, the dragon approached a wall, leaning against it while taking some deep, raspy breaths. Goro observed him for a long while, considering his options.

“One night,” he said.

His words made the dragon look at him, surprised. A relieved smile took his face.

“Thanks.”

Before Goro could say anything else, however, the dragon’s legs gave in, and he fell on the floor, still making an effort to breathe.

“Hey…!”

Without thinking, Goro ran to him, turning him on his back. His skin was cold, almost freezing.

“Hey…” he called again. “Can you hear me?”

There was no answer. Goro thought for a moment, then, with a brief sigh, changed into his bestial form again, carrying the dragon upstairs. His bedroom was the only one not covered in dust, so, at least for that night, he let that uninvited guest use his bed. It then crossed his mind that he should probably take care of his wounds too, before they could become infected. So he did, cleaning and covering them with bandages. When he was finished, he sat in the armchair by the window, taken by many different feelings and thoughts at the same time.

It was rare to see a shapeshifter far from their clan’s territory… Could it be that the dragon was, in a way, like Goro himself? As much as he got used to his lonely days, finding someone like him was… surprising? Reassuring? He didn’t know how he felt about it, but that strong urge to send him away was far gone by that point.

He spent the night in that armchair, reading a book under the dim light of a lamp, while keeping half of his attention on that guest, until he too was overcome by exhaustion, falling asleep with the book still on his lap.

* * *

Ryuji woke up when the sunlight came through the window. He was still cold, but much less than on the previous night—or week, for that matter. He stretched his body, taking a while to understand that he was lying on a comfortable bed, in an unfamiliar room.

He jolted up, looking around, and his eyes fell upon that other person, sleeping in an armchair. As hazy as his memories of the previous night could be, he recognized him as the wolf—a shapeshifter, just like him.

Only then Ryuji noticed the bandages on his arm and head. Slowly, the pieces fell into place, and he looked again at the wolf, smiling as a warm feeling took his chest. It had been a long time since someone did something nice for him like that.

It didn’t take long for Ryuji’s smile to disappear. _One night_ … He knew he shouldn’t ask for anything more than that, but he was still weak, and the weather didn’t seem about to get any warmer. Besides, where else was he supposed to go? A shapeshifter who abandoned their clan would never be accepted by another one, and, even in his human form, Ryuji’s bright golden eyes made it difficult for him to pass as a real human. Those previous three months had been pure hell, fleeing from one place to the next, only to find more people willing to hunt and kill him.

That was why seeing that abandoned place in the middle of nowhere gave him hope. He thought it could be some kind of safe haven for him, but now…

A low sound called his attention, and he looked at that other person, who slowly opened his eyes, taking no more than a few seconds to notice Ryuji’s gaze.

“You’re awake…” said the wolf.

“Yeah.”

Ryuji didn’t know what to say to him, especially after everything that happened since their confront the previous night. Thankfully, the wolf spoke for him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better, I guess.”

After saying that, Ryuji made an effort to find the words.

“You… took care of my wounds, didn’t you?” he asked despite knowing the answer, offering the other a slight smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” answered the wolf, shaking his head.

Ryuji nodded, and, once again, didn’t know what to say. The wolf observed him for a while.

“I am Goro Akechi.” His words were followed by a brief moment of hesitation. “And you? Can you tell me your name?”

“Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“I see,” Goro thought for a moment, before proceeding. “Why did you leave your clan?”

Ryuji shifted in the same place, uncomfortable.

“Had a problem with my family,” he said, hoping it would be enough.

To Ryuji’s relief, Goro didn’t insist on the subject.

“It was more or less the same for me,” he said. “I can’t go back, or they’ll kill me.”

Part of Ryuji wondered what someone like Goro—who helped him despite the situation—could have done to be banished like that. However, just like Goro had respected his silence, Ryuji chose to respect his.

“Do you have anywhere else to go?” asked Goro after a minute of silence.

Ryuji shook his head.

“That’s why I came here,” he said. “I thought this place was abandoned, so...”

He didn’t finish his sentence, but Goro understood its meaning.

“I see.”

He considered it for a while before proceeding.

“You can stay here, if you want.”

The offer took Ryuji by surprise.

“Really?”

“This place is big enough for two people.” Goro showed a slight smile. “Actually, much more than that.”

Ryuji chuckled at the thought.

“That’s true.”

He looked at Goro for a while, speechless. That was much more than he would have dared to hope just a few minutes ago.

“Thank you, really,” he managed to say.

“It’s fine,” answered Goro. “Besides, I was already an intruder here before you came.”

“Still... I don’t know what I’d do if I had to leave.”

Goro offered him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it for now,” he said. “Just rest until you regain your strength. I’ll show you the place later, and then you can decide where you’ll stay.

Ryuji agreed, then allowed himself to lie on the bed as Goro left the bedroom, saying that he would make them something to eat.

Only when his body relaxed he realized that he was still exhausted. All those days without eating or sleeping properly had taken their toll, and, all things considered, it was almost a miracle that he was still alive.

* * *

Goro called Ryuji to eat around an hour later. He still looked tired, but was already much better than on the previous night.

“It’s a simple meal,” he said, “but there’s just so much I can do with the ingredients I have.”

“Don’t worry about it!” answered Ryuji with a wide smile. “Thanks for doing it for me… Man, I’m starving!”

Saying that, he inhaled deeply, carefully breathing fire on his plate. Goro watched, confused.

“Did you just… burn the food?” he asked.

Ryuji raised his eyebrow, as if the question didn’t make any sense.

“Yeah… why?”

As soon as he said that, his eyes fell upon Goro’s plate, with undercooked meat and vegetables.

“You gonna eat it like that?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh…”

For a moment, the two of them simply stared at each other’s plates, unsure of what else to say.

“Anyway,” Goro broke the silence, “you can use the kitchen whenever you need. But it would be better if you took care of your own food… at least things like hunting, and cultivating vegetables. I’ll buy the rest in the town, when I sell my vegetables there.”

Ryuji looked at him, offering a slight smile.

“I can hunt for us both, if you want,” he said.

The offer caught Goro by surprise.

“It’s… not necessary,” he said.

“You sure?” asked Ryuji, to then consider their options. “Maybe we could take turns, then… You hunt one day while I take care of the plants and stuff, then we change it.”

The idea was still strange to Goro.

“Maybe we should discuss it better later,” he said.

His reaction made Ryuji laugh.

“You don’t like getting help?” he asked.

“That’s not it…” answered Goro, slightly embarrassed. “I’m just used to doing these things on my own.”

“Well… you’re not the only one living here anymore. We can share the work.”

“Sure… of course.”

Without saying anything else, Ryuji started to eat his charred food.

“The food is good!” he said, to then let out an awkward laugh. “You probably think I ruined it, though.”

“If that’s how you like it, who am I to judge?”

Ryuji glanced at Goro’s plate before looking at him again.

“I’ll remember to keep it raw if I ever cook to you,” he said.

“I appreciate the thought.”

They had their meal mostly in silence after that. As soon as they were finished, Goro looked at Ryuji.

“I was thinking…” he said. “There’s a second building outside. It’s smaller than this one, but still quite big. You should be able to live there after some cleaning. This way, we can both keep our privacies, despite living in the same place.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Ryuji.

“You’ll find some cleaning supplies in that cabinet,” he pointed at a door on the back of the kitchen. “Just make sure you bring them back after you use them.”

Ryuji agreed. Everything seemed to be solved, at least until night came. Goro was reading a book in the living room when Ryuji suddenly came in, shivering.

“Goro…” he said. “Sorry to bother you, but… Can I borrow a room here for a while?”

Goro looked at him, slightly concerned.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I don’t think I can use that place for now…” explained Ryuji. “Most of the windows there are cracked, and the only room with good windows has a hole on the roof.”

“Really?” Goro widened his eyes, closing his book. “Forgive me, I didn’t know… I never paid much attention to that place.”

“It’s fine, but… If I stay there, I’ll probably freeze to death.”

Goro definitely didn’t want his only company to die on his second day there. Wasn’t Ryuji a little too vulnerable to cold, though? As he thought more about it, the almost freezing state he was in when he first arrived made more sense.

“Your kind is weak to low temperatures, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Ryuji shrugged. “You could say that.”

Goro stood up from his armchair, gesturing for Ryuji to follow him.

“Come with me,” he said, “we’ll find a good room for you.”

Ryuji let out his breath, relieved.

“Thanks…” he said. “I’ll work on that hole as soon as it gets a little warmer.”

“Don’t worry about it for now,” answered Goro. “Even I would have a problem fixing it with all this snow. We can leave the renovations for when spring comes.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Goro guided him upstairs, to a room not too far from his own, but still not close enough to disturb their privacy.

“How about this one?” he suggested. “It isn’t too far from the entrance, and the windows are in a good state.”

“That’s great!” said Ryuji. “Thank you!”

He got inside, then, to Goro’s surprise, jumped on that dusty bed, curling into a ball and getting comfortable there.

“You’re not going to sleep here like that, are you?” he asked.

Ryuji looked at him, slightly confused.

“Like what?” he asked.

“This place is covered in dust,” answered Goro.

His words made Ryuji look around.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m used to sleepin’ on the ground, so havin’ a bed already feels kinda fancy.” He shrugged. “Besides, as long as it’s warm, I don’t mind it.”

He sneezed as soon as he said those words, which lowered their credibility for Goro.

“But I do,” said Goro. “Wait here… I’ll help you clean this room.”

Saying that, he went back downstairs, searching the cabinet in the kitchen for the cleaning supplies he needed. Then, he went back to the bedroom, offering Ryuji a broom.

“You clean the floor,” he said. “I’ll try to get rid of this dust.”

Ryuji seemed about to protest, but Goro wasn’t willing to discuss it. He opened the window, letting some fresh air get inside.

“I’ll leave it open while we clean,” he said. “Let me know if it gets too cold.”

“Alright…” said Ryuji in a defeated tone.

They spent some time cleaning the place. When Goro noticed Ryuji starting to shiver again, he lent him his coat, which seemed to help a little. With some effort, and after getting rid of what seemed to be an entire ton of dust, the place was much more pleasant and welcoming.

“See?” said Goro. “Much better now.”

Ryuji had to agree.

“The sheets and blankets smell terrible, though…” proceeded Goro, taking them off the bed. “I’ll let you borrow some of mine. We can wash these tomorrow.”

“You sure it ain’t a problem?” asked Ryuji.

“Yes.”

Goro made a brief trip to his bedroom, taking a clean sheet and two thick blankets.

“Here you go,” he said, placing them over Ryuji’s bed.

Ryuji observed him for a while, seeming unsure of what to say.

“Is something wrong?” asked Goro.

He shook his head.

“You didn’t need to do any of this…” muttered Ryuji, to then offer him a tiny smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” answered Goro. “It’s not like I had anything else to do.” He pointed over his shoulder, at the door on the other side of the corridor. “You can use the bathtub to take a warm bath before you go to sleep. You can heat up the water with…” He stopped talking, reconsidering his words. “Or you could just breathe fire.”

His realization made Ryuji giggle.

“Yeah, that’d be easier,” he agreed. “I’ll use it, then.”

Goro nodded.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” he said.

“Alright,” Ryuji hesitated for a moment, then offered him a wide smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yes,” said Goro. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

He left the bedroom, and, for some strange reason, that brief exchange made him feel warm inside. It only crossed his mind that Ryuji would need new clothes on the following morning, when he met him at the kitchen wearing those same rags from before, covered by his coat.

“Forgive me, I forgot to give you some clothes,” he said.

“Don’t—”

“Please, don’t tell me not to worry about it.”

Ryuji shut his mouth, simply nodding in response.

“I’ll lend you some of mine,” Goro proceeded. “Later, we should pay a visit to the nearby town. I have some money I saved from my previous sales, and it should be more than enough.”

“Thanks,” said Ryuji. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go.”

It took a moment for Goro to understand the reason behind his answer.

“Oh, true… Your eyes.”

It meant Goro didn’t have much choice but to go alone. He only realized how much he was looking forward to the company when the disappointment filled his chest.

“I don’t think we’re much different in size, so it shouldn’t be a problem,” he said, concealing his feelings. “Can I see your shoes for a moment?”

Ryuji nodded, taking out his worn-out boot, handing it to Goro, who compared the size to his own.

“Just a number smaller…” he concluded. “Alright, it won’t be a problem.”

“I’ll take care of cleaning and stuff while you’re away,” said Ryuji.

“Sounds good,” agreed Goro. “Anything else you need from the town?”

“Not really.”

“Are you sure?” Goro furrowed his brow, wondering if Ryuji was just ashamed to request something. But it wasn’t like that would be his last visit to the town on the following days, so he didn’t make a big deal out of it. “If you think of something, let me know before I leave.”

“Alright.” Ryuji thought for a moment. “Actually… could you buy me some cheap clothes I could cut?”

“Cut?” repeated Goro, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah…” Ryuji gestured toward his back. “For when the full moon comes. To give space to my wings and tail.”

“Oh…” Goro felt like he shouldn’t be too surprised. “So you have this problem too.”

Ryuji nodded.

“Alright,” said Goro. “I’ll take care of that as well.”

“Thanks, and sorry for the trouble.”

“Don’t worry. It isn’t something we can control.”

They had breakfast together—Goro felt like it would still take a while for him to get used to how Ryuji ate his food,—then, he prepared to leave, reminding Ryuji of where to find the supplies he would need, before stepping out of the mansion and making his way to the town.

* * *

After Goro left, Ryuji did his best to clean all the main places of the mansion, following Goro’s instructions to ignore the unused rooms—or else he would spend the following days doing nothing but cleaning. He finished before Goro came back, so he decided to use that time to take a look around.

The mansion already seemed giant on the outside, but, somehow, crossing those corridors and taking a peek into those many rooms made it seem much bigger. When he got bored with the inside, he went to the garden, wearing the coat that Goro gave him. Ryuji smiled as he closed the coat around his body: his first impression of Goro hadn’t been the best, but since that first conflict, he had been nothing but kind to him. Such kindness was still a little strange to Ryuji, but far from an unpleasant thing.

Instead of walking to that second building, Ryuji went the opposite way. He was so cold on the previous night that he hadn’t paid much attention to the garden at the back of the mansion. The plants had overgrown, and it was covered in weeds and dead leaves; yet, the sight was almost familiar, and caused him a bittersweet feeling. He crossed the garden in slow steps, observing its details, wondering how long it had been since someone last tended to it. Some time later, he started to get cold again, and went back inside, warming himself close to the fireplace. The sound of the door opening called his attention, and soon he could see Goro coming inside, his face reddened by the cold.

“Welcome back,” said Ryuji.

Goro nodded in response, taking off his snow-covered coat, hanging it beside the fireplace to dry.

“I bought your clothes,” he said. “Hopefully, they’ll be the right size.”

“Thanks!”

Ryuji offered him a wide smile. Goro watched him for a moment, seeming unsure of what to say.

“Did you have any problems while I was gone?” he finally asked.

“No, and everything is clean now,” answered Ryuji. “I mean… At least the places we’re using. The rest is still buried in dust.”

Goro showed a tiny smile.

“I appreciate the help.”

That excessive politeness between them made Ryuji feel slightly uncomfortable. Since they were going to share that place for the foreseeable future, it would be nice if they could talk more naturally to each other.

“Ah, and I took a walk on the garden while I waited for you,” he commented in a casual tone.

“Oh…” Goro smiled with the corner of his lips. “It’s in a pretty bad state, isn’t it?”

“A little,” admitted Ryuji. “It kinda brought me back some nice memories, though… My mom had a garden back home too. Not as big as this one, but she took good care of it. It was really pretty.”

He hesitated for a moment, looking at Goro.

“It’s fine if I take care of it?”

Goro responded with a small shrug.

“Yes, sure.”

“Nice!” Ryuji smiled, then suddenly something crossed his mind. “Ah, but I’ll still take care of the vegetables when it’s my turn, so don’t worry.”

“Ah, yes…”

Goro averted his gaze, and Ryuji could tell he still wasn’t too fond of that idea. But Ryuji wasn’t about to give up on it—they were sharing the place, so it was just fair that they also shared the responsibilities.

“You should show to me how you do it later,” added Ryuji, choosing not to comment on Goro’s reaction. “Don’t wanna make a mistake and mess things up.”

“Sure…” Goro shifted his weight from one foot to the other, without looking at Ryuji. “We can do that after I take a bath. It was very cold out there, and I don’t want to get sick.”

“Want me to heat the water for you?” offered Ryuji.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Ryuji watched Goro as he left the living room, and furrowed his brow. Yes, he was a nice person, but he sure wasn’t making it easy for Ryuji to start a friendship. He tried not to think about it, telling himself that Goro probably wasn’t a sociable person, and needed some space. His little cousin was like that as well, so…

He interrupted that thought, letting out a tired sigh. He stayed there, watching the flames for a long while, starting to feel restless. It was too cold to go back to the garden, but what else was he supposed to do? Other than cleaning and cooking, nothing came to his mind.

He let out a long yawn, then curled into a ball close to the fire. A few minutes passed before Goro finally came back, sitting in one of the armchairs, not too far from Ryuji. Ryuji observed him as he opened a book over his lap.

“Are you hungry?” asked Ryuji.

“Not yet,” answered Goro. “But you can use the kitchen if you are.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Part of Ryuji felt like he should just let Goro read in peace, but his restlessness only grew stronger by the second. Before he could stop himself, he was talking again.

“What are you reading?”

Goro raised his eyes, looking at him.

“A collection of short stories,” he said. “Mostly fantastic tales by different authors.”

“I see…” Ryuji thought for a moment. “Did you buy it, or was it already here when you arrived?”

“I bought this one,” explained Goro. “There were a few books here when I arrived, but the humidity and moths damaged most of them beyond repair.”

“Oh, that’s kinda sad.”

“But I’m slowly making a new collection of books,” added Goro with a small smile. “In a few years, I could even make a new library of my own.”

He observed Ryuji for a while, thinking.

“You can borrow a few of them, if you want,” he said.

Ryuji showed him a slightly awkward smile.

“Thanks, but I can’t really read human books,” he said.

His words made Goro widen his eyes.

“You don’t know how to read?” he asked.

“No, that ain’t it.” Ryuji shook his head. “But we dragons are more of the kind to tell stories than read them… Our eyes weren’t made to look at tiny little things like letters. Even when we write, we try to make it short… If it gets too long, the lines kinda start to get messy, and…” he stopped talking for a moment, unsure of how to explain it. “I mean, I _can_ read books, but I’ll get a headache from it, and probably just understand half of the thing.”

Goro nodded, as a sign that he understood what Ryuji meant.

“That sounds complicated,” he said. “Would you like to read them, if you could?”

Ryuji considered it for a second.

“I think so,” he said, “I mean… Stories are pretty fun and all. But it’s much easier to listen to them than try to read.”

“I could read them aloud, if you want.”

His suggestion caught Ryuji by surprise.

“Would you?” he asked.

“Yes.” Goro lowered his eyes to the book, absentmindedly tracing the letters on the leather cover with his fingertips. “I like to read, so it’s not like I’ll be changing much about my habits. I’ll only start to use my voice. In exchange, you could tell me some of the stories told by the dragons.”

Before Ryuji could answer, it crossed his mind that, maybe, that was Goro’s way of trying to get closer to him. Such a thought made him happy.

“Sounds good to me!” he said.

Goro answered with a smile.

“I’ll go back to the beginning, then.”

Ryuji nodded, moving closer to Goro, listening as he started to read that tale. His voice was soft and nice to listen to, and soon Ryuji felt as if he was getting lost in it, and in that shared fantastic world. But the best part of it was still the fact that Goro _chose_ to share it with him.

It was a small thing, but made Ryuji feel much closer to him than before.

* * *

As the days passed, it became a habit for them to spend a few hours together in the living room during the evenings. Sometimes, Goro would be the one reading for Ryuji, and others, Ryuji would be the one telling him an old tale he heard from the other dragons. Recently, however, there were times they would simply sit next to each other and talk—mostly about trivial things, including casual comments about their own species, which usually led to amused observations on how different their cultures were.

By the time their second week sharing that place came, Goro felt closer to Ryuji. Not in the sense of knowing him well—neither of them had talked much about themselves,—but of feeling comfortable around him. He was impressed by how quickly he got used to another person’s presence in that old mansion, and how it made him realize that, despite believing he was fine before, he had been incredibly lonely.

When Goro woke up the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to notice the changes in his own body. The moon would be completely full in just two days, and its power was already starting to affect him. His face still had some human traces, but his forearms, chest, back, and the lower half of his legs now had thick patches of light-brown fur, and his hands and feet started to look more like a beast’s claws than anything else. It would only get worse on the following day, and by the time the full moon came, he would look like a giant, monstrous wolf.

Years before, something like that felt natural to him, but now… He hated it. Those beastly characteristics were what kept him from having a normal life among other people, leading to nothing but fear and rejection. _He hated it…_ Even looking at himself during those days was enough to make him feel sick.

The sound of knocking called Goro’s attention, making him look at the closed door of his bedroom.

“Goro?” He heard Ryuji’s voice on the other side. “Is everything alright? You didn’t come down to eat breakfast, so I got kinda worried.”

Goro pressed his lips into a line, unsure of what to do.

“Goro?” called Ryuji again. “Are you there?”

“Yes…” he answered. “But I don’t think I’ll leave my bedroom today.”

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“What’s the matter, then?”

He tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to his mind. He sighed, closing his eyes before muttering his response.

“I just don’t want you to see how ugly I am.”

Ryuji didn’t say anything for a while. The silence made Goro regret his words, now aware of how nonsensical they sounded.

“I saw your wolf form before, remember?” said Ryuji. “There’s no reason to hide it from me.”

“I know…” answered Goro. “I know, but…”

He couldn’t explain it. He knew it made no sense, but something still made him scared to leave his room while looking like that.

“Sorry,” he said. “But I can’t leave.”

Part of him expected Ryuji to insist, or point out how silly his worries were.

“It’s alright,” said Ryuji in a gentle voice. “You don’t need to leave.”

Ryuji stopped talking, but didn’t leave. It didn’t take long for Goro to hear his voice again.

“But you ain’t ugly like that.”

Goro didn’t answer. Ryuji stayed silent for a while, then forced a laugh.

“I mean, if you were ugly, that’d make me even worse.” He said in a playful manner. “I’ve got horns, y’know? And I’m like, half skin and half scales right now. It looks pretty weird… Kinda like a half-plucked chicken.”

He knew Ryuji was trying to cheer him up. He opened his mouth, but, once again, was unable to answer. Ryuji let out a brief sigh before proceeding in a low voice.

“So, if you’re scared I’m gonna think something bad about how you look, then… I really won’t.”

Goro could feel the concern in his words, but instead of reassuring him, it only made his chest tighten with guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

There was a moment of silence between them.

“No need to apologize,” answered Ryuji. “Just let me know if you need anything, alright? I’ll bring you food later.” He made a brief pause. “Ah, and I’ll make sure to keep it raw.”

That playful comment made a tiny smile spread through Goro’s lips.

“Alright,” he said.

Goro heard the sound of Ryuji walking away from the door, and his heart felt heavy. He wondered if his reaction had hurt Ryuji’s feelings. He hadn’t considered how Ryuji was in a similar situation when he called himself “ugly”, but now Ryuji probably believed he had thought the same about him—which wasn’t true. He had only seen Ryuji’s dragon form once, but his wings and golden scales were far from ugly.

Goro sighed, burying his face on the pillow, feeling like his body was much heavier than it should be. He knew he was the one who chose to be alone, but part of him wanted to call Ryuji back, and ask him to stay there with him.

* * *

Goro didn’t leave his bedroom for the following days, and Ryuji couldn’t help but worry. He made sure to check on him a few times every day, and leave food close to his door, so he wouldn’t get hungry.

He spent most of his time tending to the garden, which now looked much more inviting than before, despite still being far from perfect. It was a little difficult to tend to the delicate plants with his claws, but slowly and carefully he managed to make some progress. His thoughts, however, were usually filled with Goro. _How was he feeling? Was he really fine on his own? Was there something he should do for him?_

Thinking about those things left him more frustrated than anything else. Every time he asked Goro how he was feeling, he received a short response that didn’t give him any room for other questions. Maybe this wouldn’t bother him as much if Goro’s voice didn’t sound so miserable.

When the full moon finally came, Ryuji didn’t approach Goro’s room. He couldn’t say for sure if he was afraid of rejection, or of hearing the pain in his voice, but whatever his fear was, it was strong enough to overcome his concern. He spent that entire night in front of the fireplace, feeling the heat of the flames warm his large, scaly body, and the bitter guilt weight on his chest.

Ryuji shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away as he finished tending to the vegetables in the greenhouse. He rubbed his own hands against each other, warming them up before placing them in the pockets of his coat, making his way back to the mansion. As soon as he got inside, he came across Goro, who was just leaving the kitchen. Ryuji’s heart jumped, and he couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Good morning!” he said.

He probably sounded more excited than he should, and it made Goro smile as well.

“Good morning.”

Now that the full moon had passed, both of them were back to their human appearances. Ryuji observed Goro’s face for a moment, searching for any trace of that melancholy from before.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“Yes.”

His short answer made clear that Goro didn’t want to discuss that subject. Ryuji chose not to insist.

“Glad to know,” he said.

He tried to think of something else to say, but before he could, Goro spoke again.

“Ryuji…” He kept his gaze low. “Thank you for what you did for me.”

Ryuji dismissed it with a gesture.

“Don’t thank me for that,” he said. “No way I’d let you starve while I’m here.”

Goro seemed about to say something else, but closed his mouth again. It took him a while to gather the courage to proceed.

“You know that’s not what I meant…” he muttered.

Ryuji placed a hand on Goro’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Nothing wrong with needing some time for yourself.” He made a brief pause, looking into Goro’s eyes. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you, alright? Whenever you need it.”

Goro looked at Ryuji’s face for a moment. His expression slowly relaxed, a tiny smile taking his lips.

“You’re a really kind person, you know?”

Until recently, Ryuji would be glad to hear those words. Yet, at that moment, they felt like lead inside his chest.

“I ain’t kind,” he muttered.

Goro furrowed his brow at his response. Before he could say anything, however, Ryuji spoke again.

“But it’s good to see your face again.” He squeezed Goro’s shoulder lightly before letting go. “It’s easy to feel lonely in a place this big… I don’t know how you managed to spend so much time here on your own.”

“It’s not like I had a choice,” answered Goro. “To me, the thought of anyone finding this place was nothing but scary.” He made a pause, looking at Ryuji. “But this place became much livelier since you appeared.”

It was unusual for Goro to say things like that, so, despite his words making Ryuji happy, they also left him unsure of how to respond.

“‘Cause I’m always loud?” he asked in a playful tone.

“That too.”

“C’mon…”

A small laugh escaped from Goro’s lips, and it made Ryuji’s heart feel lighter: he really seemed more at peace now. Those thoughts were still on his mind when Goro’s following words brought him back to reality.

“I was thinking about paying a visit to the town today,” he said. “Would you like to come with me?”

Ryuji’s smile soured.

“You know that ain’t a good idea,” he said.

To his surprise, however, Goro shook his head.

“I think we’ll be fine, as long as they don’t see your eyes,” he said. “There is a blind woman who sells herbs at the market. She wears a strip of fabric around her eyes, and it made me think you could do the same.”

Ryuji considered it for a moment.

“You think it could work?” he asked, slightly unsure.

“I think it’s worth a try,” answered Goro.

“Alright, then.”

He still wasn’t too certain something that simple would fool the humans, but chose to trust Goro’s judgment. Goro led him upstairs, to his bedroom, searching his wardrobe for a while, until he found a dark fabric—probably an old sheet—cutting a piece of it before giving it to Ryuji.

“This one is pretty thin,” he said. “You should be able to see through it.”

Ryuji nodded, then tied that piece of fabric around his eyes. It wasn’t very comfortable, and he definitely didn’t like the idea of being mostly in the dark, like that. He could see Goro’s silhouette moving in front of him, despite being unable to see the details of his face.

“Can you see?” he asked.

“Kinda badly…” admitted Ryuji. “I’ll probably trip a lot.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Part of Ryuji wanted to keep protesting, but he soon gave in. The thought of being alone in that mansion once again was what finally changed his mind, especially after those last few days. He was glad to see Goro again, and would rather accompany him in that uncomfortable situation than stay alone for the rest of the day.

“You better mean it,” he said.

“I do,” answered Goro. “I promise.”

“Fine.”

Ryuji reached for that fabric again, taking it out, meeting Goro’s gaze on him.

“Since it’s difficult to see, you could keep it off until we get close to the town,” said Goro. “I doubt there’ll be anyone wandering around in the forest.”

“Other than us, you mean.”

“We are a special case.”

His words made a small chuckle leave Ryuji’s lips. After that, they prepared to leave. Ryuji helped Goro place the boxes with vegetables in a wood handcart, and the two of them took shifts in pulling it through that uneven path. When they reached the road, that task became much easier—however, it also meant Ryuji had to wear that blindfold, which was as unpleasant as before. He also pulled the hood of his mantle, using it to cover his bright blond hair as a precaution.

“Here…” said Goro as soon as he was finished. “Hold my arm.”

Ryuji did as he said, hooking their arms together. They crossed the gates to that town in slow steps, and more than once he stumbled on that stone-paved road. However, true to his word, Goro kept him from falling.

“I don’t think I’m getting used to this…” complained Ryuji.

“Don’t be impatient,” asked Goro. “It has been nothing but a few minutes.”

Ryuji grumbled to himself, hearing a small muffled sound close to him, which he supposed was Goro’s contained laughter. Despite his complaints, he couldn’t really get mad at him. Instead, he glanced around, trying to make sense of those shapes he saw through the fabric.

“Human towns are so different from ours…” he commented.

“Really?” Goro glanced at him, interested. “I don’t think they’re so different from what I’m used to. A little bigger and brighter, but not so different.”

“We make our homes in caves and mountains, so seeing these houses that look like boxes of wood is a little weird…” Ryuji furrowed his brow. “It feels like they could fall if the wind got too strong.”

“They’re sturdier than they look.”

“That’s good… But I think I’d be kinda scared to be inside one during a storm.”

Their casual conversation continued until they reached the market, where Ryuji waited—slightly anxious—on a stone bench while Goro negotiated with the merchants. He came back a few minutes later, free of those wooden boxes, and probably a few coins richer than before.

“Everything alright?” asked Ryuji.

“Yes,” he could hear the smile on Goro’s voice. “Enough for food, and a new book.”

His excitement made Ryuji smile as well.

“Any idea what you’re gonna get this time?” he asked.

“Not yet,” admitted Goro. “But you could help me choose, if you want.”

Ryuji agreed, standing up again. He felt Goro’s arm around his, hearing the sound of the handcart close to them as they started to walk.

“Want me to pull the cart a little?” he asked.

“You can do it on our way back.” As soon as Goro said those words, Ryuji stumbled again, grabbing his arm to regain his balance. “Just focus on staying on your feet for now,” he added in a slightly humorous tone.

“Not as easy as it sounds…” grumbled Ryuji.

They bought the essential things they needed, then made their way to the bookstore. Goro stopped the cart, leaning it against a wall.

“We arrived,” he said to Ryuji. “Let’s go inside.”

Ryuji accompanied him, paying as much attention to the way as he could, in order to avoid bumping into a shelf by accident. That place smelled like leather and old papers, just like the books Goro had back at that mansion—they reminded Ryuji of a warm fireplace, the sound of pages turning, and Goro’s soft voice.

“I’ll describe the books to you,” Goro’s voice brought his mind back to reality. “Tell me if anything interests you.”

“Alright.”

They spent some time there, trying to choose a book that interested both of them, and ended up choosing a collection of stories from a faraway land, which they only knew by name. When they stepped outside, the cold made Ryuji shiver, instinctively moving closer to Goro, who didn’t seem to mind it.

“I think we have everything we needed,” said Goro.

“Are we going back?”

Goro considered it for a moment.

“I think we could stay for a while longer… We still have time until it gets dark. What do you think?”

“Fine by me,” answered Ryuji.

He guided Ryuji to a peaceful area at the limits of the town. The loud noises from the market seemed far away, and the thought that they were far from other people made him relax a little—he hadn’t realized how tense he had been until that moment. Goro sat on a nearby bench, and Ryuji accompanied him.

“Can I take this off now?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“No,” said Goro. “But you can lift it a little to take a look around.”

Ryuji took his hand to the fabric, but hesitated.

“There really ain’t no one around?” he asked.

“No,” guaranteed Goro. “Just us.”

Reassured by the answer, he moved the fabric up, needing a moment for his sight to get used to the brightness. They were sitting by a small, closed dock, near a frozen lake. The sight was almost monochromatic, but it was easy to imagine how that place, as soon as winter ended, could become a pleasant one—probably somewhere where the townspeople would spend their free time with their families and loved ones, having picnics at the border, crossing the lake by boat, or swimming in its peaceful waters.

“The ice looks so smooth…” said Ryuji. “Almost makes me wanna slide on it.”

“Don’t even think about that.” Goro furrowed his brow at him. “If the ice breaks, you’ll freeze to death before I can do anything to help.”

“Glad to know you’d at least consider helping me.”

Goro shrugged.

“The garden looks prettier with you around.”

Ryuji laughed. Hearing those playful comments from Goro was reassuring, like a sign that he wasn’t the only one growing fond of him.

“You could at least say you care about me…” he protested, shaking his head.

Goro opened his mouth, but hesitated for a moment before finally answering.

“Why should I say something you already know?”

That wasn’t the answer Ryuji expected to hear, but it was far from unpleasant. He smiled at Goro, who kept his gaze low.

“That was sweet,” said Ryuji.

Goro sighed, and Ryuji could notice, with some amusement, that his face had acquired a pinkish tone—but not because of the cold.

“Say anything else, and I’ll be the one pushing you to that lake,” said Goro.

His words made Ryuji grin.

“You’d miss me,” he said.

“Maybe.”

Ryuji chose not to provoke him any further, turning his gaze back to the lake.

“This place is kinda pretty,” he said.

“I think so too,” agreed Goro. “It’s the first time I actually stop to enjoy it, though.”

He considered asking Goro the reason for that, but stopped himself, aware that he already knew why.

“It feels like we’re kinda out of place here, doesn’t it?” he murmured.

“Yes,” answered Goro. “But it feels a little better now that I’m not the only one who doesn’t fit in.”

“I think I understand the feeling.”

Before Ryuji could say anything else, a strong shiver went down his body, making him instinctively hug his own arms. Goro looked at him, concerned.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little,” admitted Ryuji. “But I’ve got enough layers to keep me warm.”

Goro observed him in silence for a moment, then raised his arm.

“Come closer,” he said, “it should help.”

Ryuji didn’t question it, moving closer to Goro, who placed an arm around his shoulders. He was still a little cold, but that proximity helped, making him slowly relax.

“You’re so warm…” he murmured.

“I’m glad to be of help.”

Another of those formal responses, but Ryuji didn’t mind it. He leaned in Goro’s direction, resting his head on his shoulder. Goro didn’t react for a few seconds, then carefully rested his head against Ryuji’s.

“Thanks for letting me come with you,” said Ryuji.

“I should be the one thanking you,” answered Goro. “Usually, coming here on my own is nothing but tiring. But, coming with you was…”

“Fun?”

“Yes.”

Hearing that made him smile to himself.

“Glad to be of help,” he said.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Just a little.”

Goro grumbled, but didn’t move away. They stayed silent for a while, and Ryuji felt as if, despite the weather, he could fall asleep like that.

“Y’know…” he said, closing his eyes. “I’m kinda looking forward to tonight… I wanna hear you read that book.”

Goro turned his head, only enough to look at him.

“Do you really like it when I do it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” answered Ryuji. “I like hearing your voice. It’s…” He thought for a moment. “Warm. Just like you.”

“Is that so?”

Ryuji nodded, then let out a long yawn.

“We better go back now,” said Goro in an amused tone. “I don’t think I can carry you back all the way, if you fall asleep.”

Part of Ryuji didn’t want to move away, but he ended up agreeing, standing up, being once again guided by Goro to the entrance of the town.

* * *

Goro could feel a small change between them after that day. It was barely noticeable, but the way Ryuji would get closer to him without a reason, or casually touch him as they talked didn’t go unnoticed by Goro. Judging by how Ryuji didn’t seem to do those things on purpose, Goro came to the conclusion he was simply allowing himself to act more naturally when they were together—which was a pleasant thought.

When he left his room that morning, he found Ryuji at the greenhouse, tending to the vegetables. Goro approached him, being received by a wide smile.

“Did you eat already?” asked Goro.

“Not yet,” said Ryuji. “I woke up early, so I came straight here.”

“I see.” Goro thought for a moment. “I’ll go make us breakfast, then.”

“Alright. I’ll be over soon.”

Before moving away, however, Goro’s gaze fell upon Ryuji’s uncovered hands. Without thinking much, he placed a hand over his, realizing that, as he imagined, they seemed to be almost freezing.

“Your hands are cold…” he said.

“It’s fine,” answered Ryuji. “The rest of my body is warm, so I won’t freeze.”

“You should wear gloves.”

“I’ll wear them when I’m finished here.” Ryuji twisted his lips slightly. “They make it difficult to do almost anything.”

Goro observed him for a moment, before nodding.

“Don’t push yourself,” he asked.

Ryuji met his gaze, showing a soft smile. He turned his hand until it was holding Goro’s, lightly squeezing it.

“Y’know…” he murmured. “You’re really sweet.”

“I…” Goro wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Thank you.”

His words sounded slightly awkward, and it made Ryuji chuckle. He let go of Goro’s hand, turning his attention back to the vegetables.

“And don’t worry…” he said. “I’ll make sure to warm up my hands when I’m finished here.”

“Alright.”

Saying that, Goro left the greenhouse, going back inside the mansion. He walked into the kitchen, preparing breakfast while his mind still repeated Ryuji’s words. He couldn’t deny that hearing something like that made him feel… He didn’t know if _happy_ was the right way to define it, since it also carried just a bit of anxiousness with it; but still, it was far from being an unpleasant feeling.

Ryuji joined him a while later, just as Goro finished setting the table.

“It’s a really cold day…” said Goro with a small shiver, as they took their seats. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” answered Ryuji. “I’ll go take a warm bath as soon as we finish here.”

His words made Goro smile.

“It’s useful to be able to breathe fire, isn’t it?” he asked.

“It sure is,” Ryuji looked at him. “I can warm up the water for you when you need it. You just have to call me.”

“I will.”

When evening came, they got together in the living room, as usual. It was Goro’s turn to read for Ryuji, who was sitting on the carpet, next to him. A slightly loud sneeze interrupted Goro, who turned his attention to Ryuji.

“You’re trembling…” Saying that, he quickly removed his own coat, placing it around Ryuji’s shoulders. “Here, take this. It should get a little better now.”

Ryuji wore his coat, pressing it close to his body for a moment.

“Thanks…” he said. “But how about you? Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m more resistant to it than you,” reminded Goro.

“I know, but still… Don’t want you to get sick, or anything.”

Before Goro could answer again, Ryuji stood up, walking to the stairs.

“I’ll go bring us some blankets,” he said, “it should make things better.”

Goro followed him with his gaze, a feeling of fondness taking his chest. Ryuji came back soon after, offering Goro a blanket while wearing another around his shoulders.

“Better now.” He sat close to Goro, looking over his shoulder at the book in his hands. “Where did we stop?”

“Let’s see…” Goro lowered his gaze to the book, searching the last part he had read, while paying more attention to Ryuji’s proximity. “Ah, I found it.”

He went back to reading, but Ryuji didn’t move away, staying there, with his head on Goro’s shoulder. At first, Goro assumed it was so he could read the book as well, until he remembered that Ryuji couldn’t read it so easily. He was still getting used to the way Ryuji had no reason for wanting to be close to him like that, and sometimes that realization still left him slightly anxious—but not because he disliked it. Actually, quite the opposite.

“It’s getting late,” said Goro some time later, closing the book. “Maybe we should go to bed for today.”

It took Ryuji a few seconds to answer in a low voice.

“Do we really have to?”

Goro looked at him, slightly confused by those words.

“What do you mean?”

As soon as he asked that question, the meaning of Ryuji’s words started to sink in, making Goro feel like a fool. Ryuji opened his mouth, but soon closed it again, shaking his head.

“Nothing,” he said.

Goro could have let it end like that, but he didn’t want to.

“Is there something you want to say?” he insisted.

“No, not really.” Ryuji hesitated for a moment, then glanced at Goro. “And you?”

“Me neither.”

“I see…”

They both went silent. A feeling of unrest spread throughout Goro’s body, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Y’know…” Ryuji’s voice called his attention. “It’s pretty warm in here, and there’s a fireplace, so…” He hesitated for a moment. “If we get too cold during the night, we could… I don’t know, sleep here, close to the fire.”

As much as he expected it, the suggestion still made Goro’s heart jump.

“It sounds like a good idea,” he said.

“Doesn’t it?”

Ryuji smiled, seeming relieved by his response. Goro lowered his gaze, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“I’ll get our pillows,” he said.

They prepared their makeshift beds in front of the fireplace, then lied side by side. It was warm, and the thick carpet made it comfortable enough to sleep, but still, Goro was unable to relax. He turned to the side, meeting Ryuji’s gaze. He was about to ask if he wasn’t sleepy when Ryuji moved closer to him. He stayed there for a moment, close to Goro’s chest, but not quite touching, as if expecting a reaction from Goro’s part. Goro stayed still for a moment, then slowly brought his hand to Ryuji’s shoulder, bringing him closer. Reassured by that gesture, Ryuji placed his arm around Goro, in a gentle embrace.

“I missed being close to someone,” he murmured.

Goro could barely remember the last time he had someone so close to him. He had the feeling it had been during his childhood, when his mother was still alive. Even so, the memories were foggy after so many years.

“Yes…” he agreed. “It’s comforting.”

Ryuji tightened his embrace, rubbing his face on Goro’s chest in an unusual, but clear gesture of affection.

“It feels better ‘cause it’s you,” he said.

Goro’s heart jumped at those words. He didn’t know how to answer, opening and closing his mouth a few times before something finally left it.

“I see.”

He hesitated for a moment, then placed his hand on Ryuji’s head, caressing his hair. Ryuji let out a low, pleased sound similar to a purr, and Goro slowly allowed himself to relax, resting his face on Ryuji’s hair.

“I think so too,” he added in a low voice.

* * *

It was Goro’s turn to hunt that day, so Ryuji spent most of the morning tending to the vegetables and the garden. He was so distracted by those tasks that he didn’t even hear Goro crossing the gates, only seeing him when he went back inside, finding him resting in one of the armchairs. He quickly approached him, not even trying to hide the wide smile on his face.

“How did it go?” he asked.

Goro looked at him, returning the smile.

“We won’t need to worry about dinner today,” he said.

“Great!”

Maybe he sounded too excited, and it made Goro chuckle. He reached for Ryuji’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on it.

“There’s dirt on your face…” he said. “Were you in the garden?”

“Yeah!” Ryuji widened his smile. “The flowers are growing well, even if its cold. Did you see them? They’ll look really pretty when it gets warmer.”

Goro nodded.

“That’s because you’re always taking good care of them,” he said. “They can probably feel your kindness.”

Those words made his stomach turn. Ryuji lowered his eyes, the smile fading from his lips.

“I ain’t kind,” he muttered.

“Of course you are,” insisted Goro. “I know this better than anyone.”

“Please, don’t say that again,” asked Ryuji, taking a step back.

Goro didn’t speak for a while, looking at Ryuji. He then stood up from the armchair, carefully approaching him.

“Why do you hate it so much when I say this?” he asked.

Ryuji crossed his arms, uncomfortable.

“‘Cause it shows you don’t know me at all,” he muttered. “If you did, you’d never say that.”

“Why don’t you let me know you better, then?”

“You won’t want me here if you do.”

“Why not?”

Ryuji didn’t answer, averting his gaze, angry at himself for letting that subject surface. He felt Goro’s gaze on him for a long time, followed by a low sigh.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Goro, “but I doubt anything could make me want you to go away.”

“Don’t say that,” asked Ryuji.

“I’m serious.”

Goro held Ryuji’s chin with his hand, carefully turning his head to face him.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

His soft tone filled Ryuji’s chest with guilt.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” asked Goro. “I hid things from you too. Because I felt like, if you knew them, you’d want to leave.”

His words made Ryuji stare at him, slightly surprised.

“Why would I ever want to leave here?” he asked.

It was Goro’s turn to avert his gaze.

“I did something bad,” he said.

“C’mon…” Ryuji shook his head. “Everyone does bad stuff all the time.”

“I meant something worse than you think…” Goro stopped talking, needing a moment to gather his courage. “I killed a person.”

A small, surprised sound left Ryuji’s throat. Goro kept his gaze on the floor.

“He was supposed to be the next leader of our clan,” he explained. “My father convinced me that he was a bad person, and would only hurt us all. He said it so much that I started to believe him. Then, he came up with a plan, and I followed it without a question. I killed that man during the night, when he couldn’t even fight back.”

Goro gritted his teeth, clearly affected by that memory.

“With that man out of the way, my father became the new leader,” he proceeded. “And the first thing he ordered was my exile. Only then I understood it… That man wasn’t a threat, he was on the way. Just like _I_ was after I killed him. And my father got rid of me just as easily.”

Ryuji observed his pained expression for a long while. Unable to find the right words, he placed a hand on Goro’s shoulder.

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

“More than anything.”

“That’s because _you’re_ kind.” He squeezed Goro’s shoulder. “You’d never hurt anyone if you had a choice… Your father is the only one who’s guilty in all this.”

“But I should have questioned it…” retorted Goro. “I just followed his plans blindly, and did something terrible because of it.”

“That’s ‘cause you trusted him.” A burning feeling of anger took Ryuji’s chest as he thought about it. “He’s your family, so of course you would… But he used it against you. He’s the one who did something terrible.”

Goro shook his head.

“But that man’s blood was still on _my_ hands,” he insisted. “The reasons don’t matter… I’m still a murderer.”

His voice broke as soon as he said those words. Ryuji carefully brought him close into a hug, caressing his back in a reassuring gesture.

“Aren’t you going to reject me?” asked Goro.

“Why would I?” answered Ryuji in a low voice. “To me, you’re the person who gave me a place to stay, and was nothing but kind to me. What happened before this makes no difference.”

“Is that so?”

Goro still sounded insecure, and Ryuji couldn’t blame him. He moved away slightly, looking into his eyes.

“I know you’re a good person,” said Ryuji. “Even if that man made you do something bad before we met, it doesn’t change everything good you did for me.”

Ryuji leaned in his direction, getting on the tip of his toes to place a kiss on his forehead. The gesture made Goro’s expression soften a little.

“I don’t know if I deserve it…” muttered Goro. “But hearing those words made me happy.”

“‘Course you deserve it!” answered Ryuji. “You’re good, and kind, and so damn important to me.”

Ryuji thought for a while, conflicted. However, if he didn’t let those things out at that moment, he probably would never find the courage to do it again. He moved away from Goro, unable to look at his face.

“Goro…” he hesitated. “I’ve got much more blood on my hands than you do.”

“What do you mean?”

He sounded surprised, as expected. Hearing his story made Ryuji less scared of Goro’s reaction, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified of sharing his own. He needed a moment to organize his thoughts, and Goro didn’t rush him.

“A group of human hunters attacked our clan,” he said. “We got surrounded by them in no time… My aunt’s cave was the first they attacked… She and my uncle tried to protect my cousins, but they couldn’t stop them on their own… Our leader ordered the rest of us to fly away and leave them behind. My father followed him, but my mom and I… We couldn’t just leave my aunt and the others there to be killed.”

He bit his lip, struggling with the words.

“But there were too many of them. Even if we were stronger, there was no end to it… We could have defeated them if we weren’t alone, but we were. I only survived ‘cause I got badly hurt, and they thought I was already dead. When I woke up, the humans were already gone. Everyone was…” His voice failed him. “I was the only one still alive.”

Goro placed his hand on Ryuji’s back, in a silent gesture of support.

“I tried to give them a proper funeral before the humans decided to come back for our scales, but there wasn’t much I could do on my own. I waited there until my wounds got healed, then went after the rest of the clan. When I found them, I was so angry… I asked my father why he left us behind, and he just… He just said my aunt’s family had been a _fair sacrifice_ for the safety of the clan… and that it was my mom’s fault that she got killed too.”

Remembering it was enough to make his blood boil, but the anger didn’t last long, giving place to a cold, unpleasant feeling.

“I don’t know what happened to me,” he proceeded. “When I came back to it, I was hurt, and he… He was dead, and his blood was all over me… I panicked and flew away before anyone saw what I did. I kept flying day after day, until I couldn’t do it anymore. I was hungry and cold, so I tried to find a place to stay, but some hunters found me, and I… I just killed them too. Just like I did to my old man. I don’t even know how many… I was so angry at all of them that I couldn’t…”

Ryuji went silent. He wasn’t proud of the things he did—he hated it, but still…

“The scariest thing is that, even now, I don’t feel guilty at all,” he muttered. “It’s like they were all right… I really am a scary monster that’d be better off dead!”

Saying that out loud made something break inside of him, and the tears he tried to hold back rolled down his face as he sobbed.

“You’re not.”

With those low, reassuring words, Goro hugged him. Ryuji tensed up for just a moment, before hugging him back, crying loudly.

_It’s fine. I understand. I won’t reject you._ Neither of them spoke those words, but they were still clear on that tight embrace. Ryuji closed his eyes, feeling Goro gently caressing his back as he cried his pain away.

* * *

Opening up to Ryuji hadn’t been easy, but Goro didn’t regret doing so. They were close before, but letting all those things out seemed to break any walls that still existed between them. After that, all the other things felt small and insignificant, and Goro felt like he could finally let go of his worries and be who he truly was in front of Ryuji—something he hoped Ryuji felt about him as well.

The days quickly went by, and, before he knew it, the full moon approached once again. As soon as he woke up, he looked down at his deformed body, as repulsive as he came to expect every single month. He got under the covers, wishing he could just ignore it all until it was over, and stayed there for a long time, until the sunlight came through the openings of the window, slightly illuminating the bedroom.

“Goro?” Ryuji’s voice on the other side of the door made his heart jump. “Is everything alright?”

That question, as well as his concerned voice, made it clear that he hadn’t forgotten about the previous full moon.

“Yes,” answered Goro.

“Are you staying inside today?”

His words weren’t accusatory, but they still made him feel guilty.

“I think so,” he said.

“Alright,” answered Ryuji. “I’ll bring you food later, then. Take care of yourself.”

The idea that he was about to walk away made Goro react before he could stop himself.

“Ryuji, wait…”

There was no sound of footsteps, which meant Ryuji was still outside, waiting for his words. Goro took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

“Do you want to come in?” he asked in a low voice.

A few seconds of silence, followed by Ryuji’s slightly surprised voice.

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

Ryuji slowly opened the door, stepping inside. Goro kept his head low as he approached the bed, sitting at the border of the mattress. He knew Ryuji was looking at him, and it only made his anxiety stronger.

“I’m really ugly, am I not?” he asked in a whisper.

“Not at all.”

That sincere response made him raise his head, looking at Ryuji’s face. Just like him, he was also different, with the dark horns on his head, the pair of wings on his back, the long tail, the sharp fangs, and the many golden scales merged with his tanned skin. Even his golden eyes seemed brighter than usual in that dimly lit room. He reached for Goro’s face, and the scales that covered his hand felt slightly cold against his cheek. Ryuji offered him a smile.

“Your eyes are pretty…” he commented. “I didn’t notice their true color before.”

He wouldn’t have associated the word _pretty_ to those red eyes—strange, unsettling, and even scary were much closer to what he saw on his reflection during those days, so he avoided looking at it as much as he could.

“You don’t need to say these things to make me feel better…” he muttered.

“I said it ‘cause I think they’re pretty,” answered Ryuji. “I wouldn’t lie just to make you happy.”

A small, slightly skeptical laugh left Goro’s lips.”

“Is that so?”

“Of course it is,” answered Ryuji. “If all I wanted was to compliment you, I’d have many other things to say.”

Goro wanted to doubt it, but Ryuji’s tone made it difficult to do so. Ryuji’s hand went down from Goro’s face, holding his claw-looking hand, caressing it with his scaly thumb.

“Thanks for letting me in,” he murmured.

His words made Goro’s chest feel lighter—and warmer. They stayed silent for a while, as Goro gathered his thoughts.

“Since I left my clan, I started to hate the full moon,” he said. “I felt like it was its fault that I didn’t have a place to go. Even right now, as much as I try to fight against it, I still look like a beast.”

“Maybe for a human,” answered Ryuji. “If you keep trying to be like them, you’ll always feel like a beast.”

“I know.”

Goro lowered his eyes, still feeling Ryuji’s gaze upon him.

“Do you hate me in this form too?” asked Ryuji after a while.

The sudden question made Goro look at him again.

“What? No.”

Ryuji stared at him in disbelief.

“You’re lying to make me happy, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I’m not,” assured Goro. “I mean it.”

“Don’t you think I look like a monster?”

“Of course not.”

“Am I… Ugly? Scary? Disgusting?”

“Stop saying that!” Goro slightly raised his voice, bothered by those words. “You’re not!”

The response made Ryuji stare into Goro’s eyes, serious.

“Then why do you hate yourself so much?” he asked. “What’s the difference?”

Goro opened his mouth, but couldn’t respond. Those thoughts had become something instinctive for him, so he never questioned them. However, now that he tried to find an answer, there was none.

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

Ryuji gave him a moment to let it sink in.

“The only difference is that you try to take the blame for why people rejected you, even if it ain’t your fault,” he said. “They rejected me for the same reasons, but you don’t blame me the same way.”

“I know it makes no sense…”

“Then stop telling yourself it’s the truth.”

Ryuji sighed, squeezing Goro’s hand.

“At least try to,” he proceeded in a low voice. “I don’t like to see you like this.”

Goro looked at him, and Ryuji’s concerned gaze made a small smile appear on his lips.

“I never had someone worrying so much about me…” he said.

“Another reason for me to take care of you, then.”

“If you keep doing this, I’ll get used to it.”

“That’s the idea.”

Again, he couldn’t doubt those words—not after everything Ryuji did for him since he arrived.

“Having you here makes me forget about how lonely I was before you came.”

Goro made a pause, a soft smile taking his lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so content with my life before.”

Ryuji observed him in silence for a moment. He moved closer, leaning in Goro’s direction, embracing his waist and resting his head against his chest. Goro’s heart jumped, and he looked at Ryuji, unsure of what to do.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “I’m fine.”

But he didn’t move for a while, and each second that passed only made Goro’s heart pound harder against his chest.

“Y’know…” said Ryuji in a low, soft voice. “My auntie told me once that I’d know I’m in love with someone when the small things, like the person’s warmth and their smell, are enough to make me feel calm.”

He made a pause, slightly tightening his embrace.

“I feel like that when I’m with you.”

Goro inhaled sharply, feeling as if his body had frozen in place, while everything inside him twisted around. A small giggle left Ryuji’s lips.

“Seems like she was right,” he added.

He moved away, looking at Goro’s face with a reassuring smile on his lips.

“Don’t worry…” he said. “You don’t have to feel the same way.”

Without thinking, Goro placed his hands on Ryuji’s arms, pulling him close again.

“Actually, I might…” Goro interrupted himself, frustrated with his own insecurity. “Wait, no… I do. I _know_ I do.”

A low, surprised sound left Ryuji’s mouth.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes.”

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a small, content laugh from Ryuji that filled Goro with a pleasant warmth. He cupped Goro’s cheek with a hand, kissing his face, leaving a trail of brief kisses all the way down to his neck. Ryuji moved his face to the crook of Goro’s neck, slowly rubbing his forehead, nose, and mouth against his skin. It was a sweet gesture, but made a shiver go down Goro’s body.

“Is this bad?” asked Ryuji in a slightly concerned tone. “You got all tense.”

“No,” Goro averted his gaze. “I just…”

“You just…?”

He didn’t know how to answer.

“Not bad, then?” asked Ryuji.

“No… Not at all.”

He could feel Ryuji smiling against his skin.

“Your skin is so soft…” he murmured. “It’s so nice to touch.”

The hand on Goro’s cheek slowly went up, his fingers traced his hairline before sinking in his hair.

“Your hair too…” His fingers reached Goro’s lupine ears, slowly following their shape. “And your ears…”

Ryuji’s actions seemed moved mostly by curiosity, but they still had an effect on Goro, who, despite enjoying those touches, started to feel slightly restless.

“Can I touch you too?” he asked, unable to stop himself.

“Sure,” answered Ryuji. “But it won’t feel this good… With my scales, and stuff.”

“I doubt it.”

Saying that, he touched Ryuji’s face with his fingertips, slowly tracing the way down to his neck, then down his back. Goro hesitated for a moment before letting his hand slide under Ryuji’s shirt. He ran his fingers through Ryuji’s back, feeling the places where his skin gave place to the hard, smooth scales. He had felt them before, but for no more than a moment; only now he could properly feel their texture, engraving the feeling in his memory. He moved his hand up until he reached Ryuji’s wings, carefully tracing the area where they connected to his body. Ryuji let out a small laugh, his tail swaying slightly.

“It tickles…” he said.

“Sorry.”

“It ain’t bad.”

Ryuji’s hand went down from Goro’s shoulder, caressing his arm. When his fingers reached the brown fur on Goro’s forearm, he had to fight the urge to move it away.

“It’s alright…” murmured Ryuji in a reassuring tone.

He held Goro’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and Goro’s fingertips brushed the small scales on the back of his hand. The feeling made him relax once again. Goro caressed Ryuji’s hairline with his finger, stopping at the base of one of his horns, following its curve backward until the tip.

“My horns are on the way, aren’t they?” asked Ryuji with a brief chuckle.

“No.” Goro shook his head. “I just wanted to touch them.”

He leaned forward, kissing Ryuji’s forehead. His hand went down from his horn to his face, stopping at the side of his neck. Ryuji closed his eyes, and Goro hesitated for just a moment before kissing his lips. He could feel Ryuji’s sharp fangs, not much unlike his own. Ryuji’s hands caressed his back, his fingers sinking into his fur, making their way down to the base of his tail. Contrary to what he expected, that feeling wasn’t unpleasant.

Goro hesitated for a moment, then reached for the buttons of Ryuji’s shirt, undoing them. Ryuji looked at him, seeming slightly surprised, but it didn’t last long. He leaned in for another kiss, slowly undressing Goro in that same way. Their shirts fell on the floor, and Goro placed a hand on the back of Ryuji’s neck, pulling him until he was lying with him on the bed. _Was he going too fast?_ Despite his worries, Ryuji didn’t try to stop him—quite the contrary, holding him close, his claws lightly scratching his skin, without hurting him. Goro could feel his warm breath against his neck as he kissed his skin, and, as close as their bodies could be, they didn’t feel close enough.

That feeling didn’t go away, even after they freed themselves from their remaining clothes, embracing each other in a mess of tangled limbs, eager touches, and hushed voices. Still, stronger than everything else, was the thought that he was sharing it all with Ryuji, being able to feel his touches and hear his voice in a way he never imagined he would. Goro reached for Ryuji’s face, cupping it with his palm. Ryuji held Goro’s hand against his cheek, then slowly brought it to his lips, kissing his palm while looking into his eyes.

Despite all those feelings and sensations, at that moment, the only thing in Goro’s mind was how beautiful his golden eyes looked, even under that faint light.

* * *

Ryuji couldn’t say for sure if he had fallen asleep, or just stayed in a state of comfortable drowsiness for a long while. All he knew was that he liked the feeling of Goro’s back against his chest, and the gentle warmth of his body. Smiling to himself, Ryuji pulled Goro closer, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck, slowly rubbing his face on his shoulder.

“What is it?” asked Goro in a low, amused tone.

“You’re warm…” murmured Ryuji in response.

“I really must be.” He let out a small laugh. “You sure seem comfortable right now.”

“Very much.”

Goro turned his body around, facing Ryuji with a soft expression. He leaned in, kissing Ryuji’s forehead, caressing his face with the back of his fingers.

“I know I said this before,” whispered Ryuji, “but thanks for letting me stay with you today.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” answered Goro. “You don’t know how…” He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Instead of answering, Ryuji placed his arm around Goro’s torso, in a careful hug.

“I’m getting hungry…” complained Goro after a while.

“I’ll go get us something to eat.”

“No…” Goro hugged Ryuji’s waist, keeping him in place. “I don’t want you to go.”

His spoiled tone made Ryuji laugh.

“Well, we can’t eat if one of us don’t go get the food,” he said.

“I can wait a little longer.”

Ryuji sighed, placing a hand on Goro’s head, caressing his hair.

“I thought I was the clingy one…” he murmured.

“This is news for me too.”

Saying that, Goro moved closer to Ryuji, kissing his face. His hand caressed Ryuji’s back, fingertips slowly feeling the scales on his wings. Ryuji closed his eyes, unable to hold back a smile.

“This feels nice…” he said.

“Your wings?”

“Yeah.”

A low, purring sound escaped his throat, making Goro chuckle.

“I’ll fall asleep again like this…” muttered Ryuji.

“Go ahead.”

Goro pulled the blanket up, covering the two of them, then pulled Ryuji closer, until his head was resting against his chest. Ryuji’s mind drifted away until he felt Goro move beside him.

“I’m _really_ hungry now,” he said.

Ryuji watched as he got out of the bed, having to hold back a groan of protest.

“I’ll go with you,” he said.

“You can stay in bed a while longer,” answered Goro, wearing his clothes again. “I’ll bring the food to you.”

His words made a smile take Ryuji’s lips.

“I’ll get spoiled like this,” he said.

As a response, Goro leaned in his direction, placing a kiss on his lips. He left the room, and Ryuji pulled the covers over himself, holding them around his body like a cocoon. _They smelled like Goro…_ That thought made him feel content and safe.

The sound of Goro’s steps approaching not even a minute later made him look at the door. Ryuji was about to playfully ask him if he had changed his mind about leaving the bed, but, as soon as he saw the expression on Goro’s face, his mind was taken by concern.

“Ryuji…” said Goro. “Can you come here for a minute?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

Without another question, Ryuji left the bed, following Goro outside the bedroom. Goro stopped in front of the large window near the stairs, and as soon as Ryuji looked outside, he knew what had caught his attention.

“Can you see that?” Goro indicated the pillar of smoke with a gesture. “It’s coming from the town.”

“That’s…”

Ryuji’s blood ran cold with that sight—something he had seen before, and hoped would never happen again.

“Hunters,” he whispered.

“But why?” asked Goro. “Could they be after us?”

“I… don’t know…”

Yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was the one who brought those people to that place. Maybe it had been foolish to follow Goro to the town… Everything about him made it clear that he wasn’t a human, and they had been foolish to think otherwise. He looked at Goro, who still had his eyes on that terrible sight.

“What are we gonna do?” he asked.

Goro didn’t answer for a long while. Despite the silence, Ryuji could tell by his expression how he felt inside.

“Are we going?” he asked.

He hesitated for a while longer, then looked at Ryuji. There was fear in his red eyes, but also resolve.

“Yes.”

Without wasting another minute, they went outside the mansion. Ryuji took a deep breath, then, using the power of the approaching full moon, changed into his true form: a golden dragon with dark horns and claws.

“Climb on my back!” said Ryuji in a deep, hoarse voice. “I’ll fly us there.”

Goro did as he said, and in the next moment, the two of them were in the air, following the smoke.

* * *

It was just as Goro expected: as soon as they were above the town, they could see the large group of hunters pursuing the people and burning the buildings. Some of the people tried to fight back, but Goro didn’t stop to judge how well they were doing on their own.

“Get somewhere safe!” he yelled. “We’ll deal with them!”

Without another word, he focused on changing his form as soon as he got out of Ryuji’s back. His true form, an enormous wolf with sharp fangs and brown fur, was a fearful sight, and soon grabbed the attention of the hunters. A wolf and a dragon… They surely wouldn’t miss their chance to face them.

They fought those hunters with everything they had, showing no mercy to any of them. However, those hunters were many, and knew exactly how to hurt people like them. Even in their true forms, Goro and Ryuji wouldn’t win that fight easily. Soon, fear started to take him: _maybe he had dragged Ryuji into a death trap… Maybe he should have pretended not to notice the smoke, and stayed safe in that mansion. Why did he decide to help those people? What did they ever do for him to deserve his aid?_

Because he knew how painful it was to lose everything you once had. It didn’t matter if they were human, or if they hated people like Ryuji and himself. The two of them knew the pain of loss well enough to be unable to ignore that situation. Maybe Goro would come to regret his decision later, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he let something like that happen without doing anything to stop it.

Still, he was terrified. Of dying, yes… but especially of anything happening to Ryuji. During their shared winter in that mansion, he became the most precious part of Goro’s life, to the point of making him look forward to their days together. Hearing his voice, seeing his smile, feeling his gentle touches… He never thought he could come to love someone as much as he loved Ryuji, and the thought of going back alone to that mansion was much worse than the prospect of death.

He was so focused on the battle and his own worries that it took him a long while to realize that, instead of running or hiding, the people of that town were still there. Some of them used that chance to put out the fires, while others fought alongside the two of them, slowly helping with decreasing the number of opponents. Part of him wanted to yell at them to _leave,_ but he didn’t. That was their home, after all, and—he had to admit—he and Ryuji needed all the help they could get.

The battle lasted for long minutes that felt like endless hours. When the last of the hunters fell, Goro allowed himself to turn back into his hybrid form, and so did Ryuji. The ground was covered in blood, ashes, and dead bodies. It was over, but this realization didn’t ease the anxiety in Goro’s chest. He could feel the gazes upon them, and fear started to take him once again. _Now that they knew, they would hunt him and Ryuji… They would force them to leave their one safe haven in that entire world._ He moved closer to Ryuji, unsure if his body was trembling out of cold or a fear similar to his own—maybe both.

Instead of screams and accusations, however, the first words spoken were low, concerned ones.

“Are you boys alright?” asked a man, taking a step in their direction.

Goro raised his eyes, surprised by the kindness in those words. He glanced at those people around them, and that was when he finally noticed something in their appearances—not all of them, but some. A pair of violet eyes in one, limbs slightly too long for a human in another, sharp fangs, pointy ears, hair of a red tone that was too bright to look natural… He had spent so much time looking at the ground that he had never noticed those small details until that moment. That was a human town, but humans weren’t the only ones living there.

And they seemed fine with it.

“Come on in…” A woman, who seemed to be human from her appearance, offered them a kind smile. “We should take care of those wounds.”

Goro tried to answer, but the words didn’t leave his mouth, so he simply nodded in response. He reached for Ryuji’s hand, who held it, intertwining their fingers as they followed that woman inside her house.

* * *

It took some time for the town to rebuild itself. Ryuji and Goro offered their help, and, in exchange, those people offered them a new safe place and their friendship. They still lived in that mansion together, but their trips to the town became more frequent; and, sometimes, a few visitors appeared at their gates to check on them. Ryuji could tell Goro was still getting used to interacting with so many people again, but the change seemed to be good for him—he had been alone for far too long.

As he thought about it, a smile took Ryuji’s lips. He looked at Goro next to him, who was helping with tending the garden. With the end of the winter, the flowers were starting to bloom, giving the place a new life.

“The snow’s all gone now,” commented Ryuji. “Are we still gonna fix that roof?”

His question made Goro stare at him.

“Why?”

“I don’t know…” Ryuji shrugged. “What if you get mad at me, and kick me out?”

“You could just move to another room, far from mine.”

Ryuji furrowed his brow at that answer.

“You missed your chance to say you’d never kick me out,” he said.

“I wouldn’t…” Goro showed a small, playful smile. “Unless you annoyed me too much.”

“That’s reassuring…”

Instead of answering, Goro moved closer to him, embracing his waist. A small laugh left Ryuji’s mouth as he felt a brief kiss on the side of his neck.

“Soon these ones will start to bloom,” he said, indicating a few small flowers with a gesture. “I should move some of them to a vase, to decorate the living room.”

“Sounds good.”

Goro tightened his embrace, and, without thinking much, Ryuji caressed his arm.

“I can’t do anything like this, though,” he said.

“It can wait a little.”

“Clingy.”

Despite his complaints, Ryuji was far from displeased. After a few more minutes taking care of the flowers, Ryuji stood up, stretching his body.

“Man, I’m tired…” he said.

“Me too,” said Goro. “Let’s stop for today.”

Ryuji nodded. They put the gardening tools back inside the shed, and, as soon as he stepped outside again, Ryuji took a moment to appreciate the sight. When he first arrived at that place, it seemed inhospitable and kind of depressing… now, however, it was colorful and pleasant to look at.

“This place sure is getting prettier,” he commented.

“That’s true,” agreed Goro. “I never thought I would say this, but it doesn’t feel like a hideout anymore.”

His words made Ryuji look at him, slightly curious.

“How does it feel like, then?”

Goro met his gaze, placing his hand on Ryuji’s cheek while showing him a soft, content smile.

“Home.”

The answer caught him by surprise. A comfortable warmth spread throughout Ryuji’s entire body as he returned that smile, sure that, despite everything they both had been through, things couldn’t be better than they were at that moment.

“I think so too.”

Ryuji placed his hands on Goro’s waist, pulling him closer into an embrace, kissing his lips. Neither of them moved away for a long while, holding each other close while surrounded by the sweet smell of flowers and the gentle warmth of that spring morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I love writing fantasy AUs so much... :')
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
